I Never Forgot
by MewVanilla567
Summary: When Ichigo returns from England after being left by Masaya, Berri is not too happy about a complete stranger coming in and stealing her dream, dream guy included!
1. Chapter 1

I Never Forgot-Chapter 1

MV: NEW FIC TIME!

All: About…?

MV: A LOVE TRIANGLE!

All: Including…?

MV: Kish, Berri, and Ichigo!

Berri: I'm not sure I want to know where this is going…

MV: Your right! You don't!

Kish: Will I like this story?

MV: Haven't got that far yet!

Pudding: DISCLAIMER NA NO DA!

MV: Mint?

Mint: Mew Vanilla Does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of i's characters, we belong to Mia Ikumi!

MV: BEGIN!

Zakuro: WAIT!

MV: WHAT?

Zakuro: You're forgetting something!

MV: OOOOOHHHH! I have not read TMM A La Mode; therefore Berri will probably be WAY OOC. PLEASE! Don't point that out or spoil the story! PLEASE!

Zakuro: NOW we can begin!

Berri walked into the café to be confronted by someone she didn't know and her teammates were practically glomping her. "Ichigo! We missed you so much!" they cried while hugging the girl dressed…in a pink maid's outfit? Berri was thoroughly confused and asked about it. Mint replied, "You baka! This is Ichigo, our leader before YOU!" Berri flinched. She and Mint had never gotten along at all. End of story. Ichigo laughed upon seeing this. "Mint, treat the newbie better, would ya? I haven't seen you guys in forever and all your concerned about is yelling at Berri?" she was still laughing while talking, but Berri already hated her. "So, you're the Ichigo that was always better than me, huh? All I heard while you were gone was how much better you were than me! I'm SICK OF IT! Well guys, you have your precious Ichigo back, so I'll be taking my LEAVE!" she shouted as she stormed out of the café. "Ichigo, thank god your back." sighed all the girls simultaneously.

()()()

Berri walked down the sidewalk to her house in tears. Her own team hated her because she had been outdone by some random girl she had never seen before! "Hey Bunny rabbit!" called an all-too-familiar voice. "Kish!" she cried, tears almost going away completely at the sight of him. "What's wrong?" "Well, some Ichigo girl came back from England or something saying that some Aoyama boy dumped her and now all the other Mews hate me even more. Doesn't she sound like a total brat?" at the last part, Kish turned livid. "IF YOU EVER SPEAK OF ICHIGO THAT WAY AGAIN YOU WON'T SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE!" Berri's face fell into the picture of despair. "B-But Kish! I thought I was special to you!" Kish sighed, knowing there was no to say it without crushing her completely. "Berri, I have and always will love Ichigo whole-heartedly. I have never gone a day without thinking of her. I'm still here for you, Bunny Rabbit, but Koneko-chan holds my heart. I'm sorry." He said, with a look of pure sympathy lighting his eyes and smile. He floated away towards Café Mew Mew to greet his Koneko-chan once again.

()()()

"Oh, Koneko-chan!" called Kisshu in a singsong voice. "KISSHU!" cried Ichigo and threw herself at him in a tight embrace. He happily hugged her back, all smiles. Little did any of the Mews or Kisshu know, a lonely white Mew looked in the window, watching the two of them, and burst into loud sobs, audible by them all. They immediately knew it was Berri and had a mutual agreement and burst out the door of the café after the girl, calling her name. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" she cried, falling to her knees at Inohara Park, unable to run any further despite her genes. Back behind her, Ichigo and Kisshu talked with the girls. They knew that they needed to talk to her. Alone. The others reluctantly agreed and let them advance towards the bunny Mew. "Berri! Berri, please stay there! We only want to talk!" Ichigo called. "Bunny Rabbit, please just LISTEN!" Upon hearing her old nickname she turned and smiled a sad excuse of a smile at the two of them. Ichigo closed the distance between her and Berri and sat down in front of her. "Berri, what happened? Please tell us!" she silently nodded and murmured, "Only to you. Kish needs to leave before I say anything to anyone." Ichigo nodded and spoke of this new revelation to the green haired alien. He slowly nodded and stood behind a cherry tree a half a mile away. But, being the little devious being he is, he kept on listening to their conversation. "Berri, please tell me what happened! I just met you, but Ryou assured me the girls would take care of you and they obviously haven't. Please, tell me everything from the beginning." The white Mew sighed. A-Alright. Right after you left, things were okay. The girls treated me fine, Ryou and Keiichirou treated us all like princesses. After we defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders, the aliens came back to be with the Mews they so desired. Pai with Mint, Taruto with Pudding with Tart, and Kish with me, or so I thought. Right after I told him you were back, I told him I thought you were a brat, coming and stealing my world from me. He yelled at me, he said if I ever said that again then I wouldn't see another sunrise. He told me he had always loved you and that we were still friends, but he would never love me like he loved you. But I love him so much! I have since I first saw him when he, Pai and Tart came back for the team! I really, truly loved him and I always will! I KNOW YOUR LISTENING KISH, SO LISTEN TO THIS! I LOVE YOU!" it had begun to pour rain, which in turn mixed with the rabbit Mew's tears. "I will never let you have him, Ichigo! NEVER!" she shouted, transforming. She lifted her rod and shot a red beam at the cat Mew, knocking her to her knees. She cried out in pain and Berri advanced towards her to continue the attack. "I don't think so, Bunny FREAK! Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHO-SIS!" she made her own transformation and summoned her Strawberry Bell. Berri saw that she had no chance against the pink Mew, but her pride and need to impress Kisshu stopped her from doing the sensible thing. "You know, ME and the Mews defeated Deep Blue, the most powerful alien in all the worlds, right? ME and the Mews! Tokyo Mew Mew, come!" a group of transformed heroines ran to Ichigo's side and looked absolutely livid, even Pudding. They raised their weapons when the aliens swooped down beside the pink mew also, looking equally upset. They all yelled at her things like, "How DARE you try and hurt our friend!" or "YOU TRAITOR! She's or leader, Not you!" and, from Kisshu, "IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN TRANSFORMED WITH THE INTENTIONS OF HURTING ICHIGO!" the last comment slapped Berri in the face. Hard. She let the tears roll and ran away, not even bothering to detransform. She collapsed in her room, not caring that her parents saw her transformed. She ran in and locked the door and sobbed her eyes out until she could produce no more tears. She detransformed and fell asleep, tearstains running down her face all over her cheeks.


	2. Ichigo's Confusion

I Never Forgot-2

MV: Wow, I already got a review on this and I posted it YESTERDAY! I have some devoted people!

Pai: SHUT UP YOU FILTHY EARTHLING!

MV: Who let Deep Blue into Pai's body again? *sigh*

Pai: WHO IS THIS PAI YOU SPEAK OF? I AM YOUR ONLY LEADER, HUMAN!

MV: *groan* TART! GET OVER HERE!

Random Answering Machine: Hey losers! Tart isn't here right now because if he was MV would kill him, so leave a message after the beep! Oh, also MV doesn't own TMM! *BEEP!*

MV: TART AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS YOU WILL HAVE DIED!

Mint: Umm, let's just take a deep breath now, Vanilla!

MV: Begin, before this becomes T rated.

"Mew Ichigo, so help me, there will be a day, a day in which I end your sorry life."

With these words, Berri vowed to herself she would end the life of the person who stood in the way of her and Kisshu's future. "Kisshu, can't you see! I'm the one who loves you!" He happened to hear this and floated in. "No actually, I can't." she looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Kish." He glared at her. "I'm not your cozy buddy any more; you know my name, use it." Her smile hardened into a straight saddened face. "Kisshu, you still don't understand do you? I love you with every ounce of my being! You are my heart and soul! I-I can't live without you!" His hard disposition didn't soften for a second. "You don't love me if you want to kill Ichigo. If you love someone, you give up everything for them, like I did. Oh wait, those were the good times when you weren't in the way of my life." Berri's mouth fell open just like the tears feel down her face. "Do you really not care about others enough to tell me that with a straight face? Do you really love that little priss enough to do that to me? FINE! I hope this makes you happy then!" she transformed and aimed her weapon at him. "She'll be with you soon, then! RIBBON-"That's when Ichigo jumped in the window. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She knocked Berri to the ground, writhing in pain. The rest of the Mews and aliens flashed in, ready to assist Ichigo, when Berri's parents burst into her room. They saw Berri lying on the ground moaning in pain and Ichigo holding her heart shaped weapon in her direction and a whole bunch of other girls and guys standing behind the pink girl. This sent the wife over the edge and she suddenly had a black light surround her. When it faded, a woman with platinum blonde hair that reached her mid back that was pulled into two low hanging pony tails, long pointy ears, black puffy pants that came to her knees and a purple full length shirt with short puffy sleeves stood before them. "My name is Deciphron; I am going to kill you all for your acts towards my daughter." Ichigo nearly fell over, but Kisshu caught her. "Deciphron, we want no bloodshed. We can sort this out peacefully. Remember your other daughter, Momo? She needs you, but if you fight us, eight versus one, she might not have a mother anymore." Pai's words only further angered Deciphron. "You think I'll lose to YOU? Think again!" She summoned a whip like Zakuro's but black and began to call an attack. "Aizawa Kuu DESTRUCTION!" she shouted, roping in Kisshu. Berri stood up and looked Deciphron in the eyes. "You will not touch this boy; I will make sure of that!" She pulled out her staff and shot a red beam at the alien's face and she dropped Kisshu like a rock. Ichigo followed up by pairing her attack with Mint's and knock Deciphron out cold. "Berri…Thank you." Said Ichigo. Berri only glared at her. "I did it for Kisshu, not your sorry waste of space of a life!" Even in his injured state, that tipped Kisshu over the edge. "BERRI, YOU WILL NEVER CALL ICHIGO THAT AGAIN, BECAUSE YOU WON'T LIVE TO!" he screeched, summoning his Dragon Swords. Mint turned on Berri as well as Zakuro, both of them bellowing, "She is our closest friend as well as our leader, and you will never lay a finger on her with harmful intentions again! We'll make sure of it by ending this, right here right now! A battle to the end!" Ichigo sat up. "No guys, Berri's right. I didn't do anything to save you; I guess I am pretty useless. Don't kill over someone useless, okay?" she detransformed and leaped from the window, not even trying to land. Kisshu, horrorstruck, leaped out after her and shot down like a rocket and caught her a foot above the ground. "Kisshu, I didn't even save you, so why do you save me?" He looked at his Ichigo, she was an emotional wreck. "I'll take you home now, Koneko-chan." She sighed and curled up in his grasp, trying to make herself comfortable. "Don't let anyone do anything reckless, will you?" she asked, her eyes cloudy with the emotional confusion like when Aoyama was Deep Blue. "Anything for you, my little strawberry." He cooed, afraid for her. He left her only for a moment at her house, asking if Pai would take care of Tart and the girls while he was gone. He was going to take care of Ichigo, he was afraid she would try and hurt herself. He was right. When he got back to her house, she was seconds away from pulling the trigger on a gun aimed on her head. He bowled her over and threw the firearm out the window, straddling her to the floor to keep her still. "Listen to me, Kish! I'm worthless! No one needs me, no one likes me, and Berri wants to kill me! It's better if I take my own life, she won't make it quick for me. Ever since Aoyama cheated on me in England, no one will be around to save me from her, and I obviously can't save myself, either. Please, let me do this. No one cares anymore!" she had begun to sob. The film in her eyes was gone, replaced with only slight reason. "Ichigo, if you say that about yourself again, you'll end up like Deciphron." He said mockingly. He was beginning to bring Ichigo back to reality, and quite possibly saving her life.

MV: Gosh, the chapter depresses me!

Ichigo: I wonder why!

MV: Uncalled for.

Ichigo: Hmph! *walks away*

MV: Okay… anyway, translation time! Aizawa means blue and Kuu means sky, equaling Blue Sky Destruction for Deciphron's attack. R&R, Please! Arigatou!


End file.
